


Curiosity Killed the Fox

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: DeiNaru, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, ItaDei - Freeform, ItaDeiNaru, ItaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: When Jiraiya leaves him alone in their camp, Naruto makes the fateful mistake of going into the forest on his own so he can investigate a strange explosion, too bored and brazen for his own good. When he comes face to face with two Akatsuki members with less than decent intentions, what price will he pay for his curiosity?





	Curiosity Killed the Fox

_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._

ღ

"Stupid Pervy Sage, always leaving me so he can chase after women," lamented one Uzumaki Naruto, left alone for the umpteenth time by his so-called teacher. Jiraiya had left him in their tent not long after setting up for the night, stating that he'd been neglecting his research. That was a fact Naruto was well aware was complete bullshit. If Jiraiya got to spend all night skulking around a hotel, why did Naruto have to spend the night out in the forest in this shoddy camp? To "build character" or whatever old people said? Che!

Rolling over, Naruto glared at the ceiling of his tent, threatening to burn a hole right through. "Research, my ass. None of those chicks are gonna give him the time of day!" Er, night, considering it'd been dark for a few hours now. How was Jiraiya even gonna see anyone? Rubbing a hand through his unruly hair, Naruto decided none of that was his problem. "Maybe I should just—"

From outside, a sudden and jarring explosion rocketed through the forest, the resounding bang shaking the very ground. Naruto jumped, bolting upright and listening. Outside, he could hear leaves begin to rustle from the animals startled away. "What the hell?" he mumbled, confused and more than a little curious. What could one expect, having been left alone for hours? Naruto had the attention span of a goldfish, the sound of an acorn falling was enough to pique his interest, about now!

He really should wait for Jiraiya, but who knew where that old man had wandered off to? Feeling brave, Naruto took his leave of the tent, venturing into the pleasant spring air outside. The grove of trees loomed overhead, clawing at the dark sky and looking less like branches and more like snakes. Naruto puffed out his chest and pushed past the willowy branches, straying farther from camp. The explosion hadn't been too far out, but Naruto was nearing the denser parts of the forest. Jiraiya was probably going to be ultra-pissed to find their camp empty, but that was on him! Naruto was determined to find the cause of that explosion. What if someone needed help? Besides, it'd teach that jerk what it was like to be deserted.

Having been so set on finding the source of the detonation, Naruto had forgotten to dress properly, leaving him in his pajamas, hardly appropriate battle wear. Holding a curtain of moss out of his way, Naruto stumbled into a clearing—it looked manmade, just big enough for a small group of people. Beneath his feet, the grass crunched…that wasn't right, the grass had been soft, wet with dew. When he looked down, Naruto noticed the usual green carpet was charred black. Eyes widening, the teenager realized he'd found the place! But…there was no one here?

"What's a kid like you doing alone out here, yeah?" A strange voice made Naruto jump, but before he could whip around, a strong hand covered his mouth and pulled him backwards. He shouted against it, but a wet, warm feeling lapped across his lips, and he shut them tight, eyes wide in horror. What the fuck? The man who had caught him, likely having felt the way Naruto tensed up, chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what a surprise. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" A familiar voice broke in, making ice churn in Naruto's stomach in recognition. "You've grown some."

Naruto knew that voice, he'd remember it anywhere. As if reading his mind, the perpetrator stepped out from behind the shadows, ruby-red eyes glimmering with threatening promise. He stood right in front of Naruto and his newfound "friend", still towering over the younger nin by several inches. Naruto's head was just at his chest, forcing the blond to tilt his head up to face the bastard-Uchiha.

Itachi smirked, reaching up to grab Naruto's chin and tilt his face, rubbing a thumb over whiskered cheeks. Had his mouth not been covered, Naruto would've been tempted to bite. He wanted to scream again, but, after remembering that weird wet appendage, decided against it.

"You're all alone this time, with no one around to protect you," Itachi said, his tone dark with thought. Naruto's heart started to race, thudding against his ribcage. He should never have gone out alone, now they were going to kill him, no one was gonna know what happened!

"Relax, little fox," the cocky voice from behind Naruto spoke again. "No reason to kill you just yet, hm?" Another arm wrapped around Naruto's waist when he started to squirm, tightening almost painfully to keep the boy still. Naruto winced, sweat dripping down his temple.

"No, we have better plans for you, Naruto," Itachi said, leaning closer and eying the younger nin up and down. Naruto felt his face heating up despite himself, feeling too much like prey getting sized up by a hunter. Suddenly, the man standing behind Naruto nipped his ear, making the Jinchūriki flinch.

"I guess there's no one around to hear him, yeah?" the stranger said, taking his hand away from the younger boy's mouth.

"Wh…what are you going to do?" Naruto asked, voice stumbling. He grit his teeth stubbornly, embarrassed at his fraidy-cat question. He could take whatever these criminal scumbags had!

Itachi cocked his head, while his companion let out a soft laugh, though it sounded full of anything but humor. "Deidara?" Itachi said, gesturing towards Naruto.

"My pleasure." The other man, Deidara, took the hem of Naruto's shirt and yanked it up over his head, exposing sun-kissed skin for their hungry gaze.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, trying to turn around. "Give that—"

Deidara shoved Naruto forward, right into Itachi's chest. The older man wrapped his arms around Naruto's trim waist, drawing him close and not allowing him the chance to yank away. Naruto struggled to get his arms between himself and Itachi, but it wasn't doing him any good, the older boy was too strong. Wide eyes looked up at Itachi, pupils dilated in panic. Itachi rested his hands on Naruto's bare lower back, chasing a chill up the boy's spine. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Naruto cut his eyes towards the ground to escape the intensity of Itachi's gaze. He felt like Itachi could see right through him, see the way his heart was pounding away.

Before Naruto could turn his head away fully, Itachi leaned forward, capturing the blond's lips in a kiss. Naruto's lips were chapped, bitten down from whenever he got nervous or antsy, but Itachi still kissed him like it was the last he'd ever have. Naruto's gasp got muffled by Itachi's mouth, naively letting his lips part and all but inviting Itachi inside.

Never one to ignore a pretty invitation, Itachi's tongue slipped past Naruto's lips, tracing the inside of his lower lip and delivering a quick nip that made Naruto jump. Itachi cradled a hand against the back of Naruto's head, holding him in place to keep kissing him, sucking Naruto's lower lip like he was making up for biting.

Deidara ran his fingertips down Naruto's sides, snickering when Naruto shivered. "So sensitive," the bomber teased. He'd have to take advantage of that.

Naruto couldn't pull away from either man without basically shoving himself into the other. When Itachi pulled away from Naruto's mouth, the small blond whimpered, his lips swollen and red. Opening his eyes—when had he shut them?—Naruto blinked up at Itachi, who stared down at those vulnerable baby-blues with a burgeoning hunger. There was an innocence in them that Itachi wanted nothing more than to consume. Itachi watched as Naruto's eyes widened once Deidara kissed at his neck, warm lips moving up the column of the blond's throat. The gentle action sent pleasant tingles down Naruto's back, prompting him to tilt his head some and affording Deidara more room—he was trying to get away from the sensation! Instead, Deidara rewarded Naruto by sucking at his skin, darkening it with a little bruise.

"Ahn—" Naruto bit off the sound before it got any louder, his cheeks flushed and eyes starting to shut halfway. He was young, sensitive! It wasn't his fault! "Kn…knock it off!" Naruto snapped, tugging at Itachi's arms.

Well, they couldn't have that, could they? It was much more fun seeing that glazed look in Naruto's eyes. Deidara bit at a sensitive spot near Naruto's jaw, drawing a yelp from their captive. Instead of it seeming to hurt Naruto much, though, the yelp trailed off into an embarrassing moan. "Oh, we've got a masochist, yeah!" Deidara grinned, laving his tongue across the reddened spot he'd just sunk his teeth into.

Slipping his hand to the front of Naruto's pants, Itachi pressed his open palm against the obvious bulge there. "Seems we do."

Naruto flinched, trying to pull his hips backwards. "D—don't!" he tried to snap, but it verged more on pleading. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet, Itachi had stolen that from him. Were they…were they really gonna steal everything else? Out here in the open?! "You can't!"

Ignoring Naruto, Itachi pushed his hand past the hem of the blond's pants, discovering Naruto had forgone boxers. "What a tease," Itachi said, his voice lowering in pleasure. Naruto winced, swallowing the ball of nerves in his throat, and reaching down to try to push Itachi's hand away. When the older man wrapped his fingers around Naruto's stiffening cock, they were cool and soft, prompting Naruto to gasp out a moan. "There we go," Itachi praised, smirking when Naruto's head tilted back, his mouth staying open as he took in little gasps of air. Itachi moved his fingers slowly, barely pumping Naruto's cock at all. The annoyed whine from the blond was worth the impatience burning in Itachi.

Pushing at Itachi's chest felt like trying to shove away a brick wall, but Naruto kept trying, like he might find the strength inside. He couldn't just let this happen, not without some sort of fight! What would his village think of him?

Deidara's hands reached up for Naruto's chest, pinching at the teenager's nipples. The little pink buds had hardened, but it was only because of the cool night air, not because of what they were doing to him! Naruto turned his head to the side, as far as he could manage. "Let go of me! You assholes won't get away with…with this!" Naruto shouted, hoping he might be loud enough to attract some attention. It was only after he'd screamed that he realized, no one was going to stand a chance against the Akatsuki, much like he wasn't…they'd already won, and they knew it. They were taking the time to enjoy their victory.

Refusing to accept that, Naruto stiffened when Itachi kissed him again, but he didn't have the strength to resist it again. His body was already willing to betray him, Naruto wasn't sure he should be surprised his own fucking mind would, too. Maybe it was Itachi's Sharingan…yeah, yeah that had to be it!

Clinging to that, Naruto struggled not to focus on how hard his cock was, brought to life by Deidara's insistent touches. "You're eager now, little fox," Deidara whispered, his teeth sharp when he nipped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto jumped, tingles bursting from the little action…he wondered how many bite marks were going to cover his body by the time Deidara was through.

Much to his humiliation, a moan escaped Naruto, the alluring sound muffled by Itachi's lips still moving against Naruto's. Swallowing the sound, Itachi moved his hands to Naruto's hips, holding them tight enough to bruise. Instead of gaining more control of the blond, it seemed to encourage him, and he thrust his hips forward against Itachi's, desperate for some sort of friction to relieve his aching cock. Naruto was too inexperienced, he didn't know how to be patient, and he didn't want to. Who was Itachi to deny him?

Deidara was equally as impatient, all brash hormones and reckless when he all but tore Naruto's pants away… Maybe it ran in blondes, that was why Itachi found himself so fond of the two men before him. With his last article of clothing in a pool at his feet, Naruto gasped, tasting a bitter mix of excitement and shame. Blue eyes slipped shut when Naruto found himself fighting to think clearly, and he missed the downright ravenous smirk that both Akatsuki members wore.

Itachi pulled Naruto down onto the grass with him, splaying the younger boy out between his legs. Panting and flushed hot, Naruto blinked his glazed eyes up at Deidara. He was scared out of his wits, but that fear had done nothing to soften his cock—if anything, Naruto was harder than ever, looking into Deidara's cold eyes. The Akatsuki member licked his lips, dropping to his knees in front of Naruto.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry. To himself, he thought,  _"I'm…I'm letting two of the most dangerous rogues in the world have their way with me! I'm a traitor!"_

From deep inside Naruto, a place he hardly ever visited himself, came a deep rumbling that sounded nearly amused. A husky voice spoke, only for Naruto to hear.  _"It doesn't appear you wanted to stop it, much. You might as well relax, now, and enjoy what you didn't stop."_

God, Naruto hated that demon.

Suddenly, Naruto's world went sideways, his body lighting up again and yanking him out of his own turmoil. Deidara had a hand pressed between Naruto's trembling legs, where the mouth on the bomber's palm was open and laving its tongue against Naruto's entrance. The hot, wet feeling made Naruto's breath catch in his chest, maybe a little out of embarrassment, this was weird! That didn't make it feel any less good, though, and soon enough, Naruto was rolling his hips down into Deidara's palm.

Deidara grinned, with only a little sadism. Squeezing Naruto's ass, he let his palm press closer, burying the mouth's tongue inside of Naruto's unbearably tight hole. It worked to loosen and wet the reluctant muscles, coaxing Naruto into relaxing while he was eaten out. Beads of pre-cum dripped down his cock, leaving it with a sticky shine. Whimpering, Naruto leaned his head back, turning his face against the crook of Itachi's neck. His breath fanned across the older man's throat, making Itachi shudder with barely-controlled lust. His hole twitched around the tongue plunging into it, drawing a sharp moan from Naruto, who was rapidly losing any coherency he had left.

"He's tight," Deidara said, "being with the Sannin so long, I'd have thought he'd have some experience." Naruto groaned at that, a line of drool spilling down his chin. Perfectly willing to take advantage of Naruto's open mouth, Itachi sealed his lips over Naruto's, tongue lapping over the younger boy's. Naruto was a loud little toy, even with Itachi muffling his voice. When the Uchiha tugged on Naruto's already sore nipples, Naruto cried out, his back arching and pushing his chest out.

Too soon, Deidara pulled his palm away, using Itachi's distraction to slip three fingers inside of Naruto before he could tense up. Immediately, Naruto flinched, clamping down on the unexpected intrusion even as Deidara sunk his fingers deeper. Naruto was so hot inside, practically sucking Deidara's fingers into him and making the older man groan. Breathing erratically, Deidara reached down to free his erection from his pants, giving a hiss when the cool air hit his hot flesh.

Naruto felt tears prick his eyes at the sudden pain working up his back, squirming in discomfort. His legs spread a little wider of their own accord, like he was trying to pull away from Deidara's hand, but that only made it easier for Deidara to work the poor teenager's hole open. Itachi broke the kiss to lick a tear off Naruto's cheek, reaching for his wilting erection and giving it a lazy stroke. "A—ah! It feels weird!" Naruto exclaimed, the unpleasant sting gradually turning into a faint burn. It was tearing Naruto between the two distinct feelings, his already hazy mind too foggy to decide if it wanted this to stop or finish what the two older man had started.

Deidara and Itachi decided for him, both men pulling away and leaving Naruto clutching at the grass. Reaching for Naruto's hips, Itachi flipped him over onto his belly, hips raised into the air. Naruto dug his nails into the ground, feeling much like an animal exposing itself in heat. The warmth that had flushed over his entire body didn't feel much different.

Naruto blinked up at Deidara when the older man knelt in front of him, his shirt hanging open and cock standing proud against his abdomen. Deidara's body was tanned from the sun, scarred with faint burn marks and carved lines from his close encounters with bombs. Cupping Naruto's face, Deidara leaned closer to share a harsh kiss with the younger boy, more teeth and tongue than any real kiss. Behind Naruto, Itachi pressed three fingers inside the loosened hole, spreading them far enough apart to make Naruto wince.

Pulling away, Deidara buried his fingers in his captive's thick hair. Naruto found his gaze drawn down the expanse of Deidara's impressive body, towards his cock as he pressed it forward, closer to Naruto's mouth. He wanted to pull away, lips pursed tight as the head of Deidara's cock smeared across them, but the older man's hold on his hair was too tight. With shrinking hesitation, Naruto opened his mouth and let himself taste the head of Deidara's erection. Satisfied with the groan he received from Deidara, Naruto stopped his tentative licks and opened his mouth, taking the tip of Deidara's cock into his mouth.

Itachi watched the two, drinking in the sight of Naruto with his lips stretched wide around Deidara's cock. Deidara had sunk his teeth into his lip, head tilting back as he rocked his hips forward a little, making Naruto flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. The show the two had unwittingly put on was what pushed Itachi over the edge, losing the last shred of his patience. Pulling his fingers free from Naruto's hole, Itachi smirked as the tight entrance winked…it looked like Naruto already missed having something inside him.

Pushing his pants down his hips, Itachi pulled Naruto backwards a little, thrusting his cock between the boy's cheeks and spreading pre-cum against Naruto's hole. Naruto tightened his fingers in the grass below, wincing as Itachi started to press his cock against that ungiving entrance. Slowly, the pink hole started to widen, letting Itachi sink inside with a throaty groan. Inch by inch, he forced his cock inside Naruto's sweltering heat, forcing too-tight muscles to spread around his thick length.

Naruto's eyes popped open, blue swimming with tears as they started to spill down his puffed-out cheeks. He made a choked sound, trembling as he felt Itachi sinking way too deep and way too fast. With Deidara stuffing his mouth, though, there was no way for Naruto to protest. His muscles clenched and relaxed around Itachi's cock as Naruto struggled not to tense up, finding that it only seemed to make the pain shooting up his back even worse.

Deidara grit his teeth when Naruto whimpered, the constant whining making his tongue move against the older man's cock restlessly. It was too hard to resist shoving his cock in deeper, the sounds of Naruto gagging only making Deidara move his hips faster. That earlier inexperience was coming back to bite Naruto, his throat aching in protest every time Deidara shoved inside, like he wanted to get deeper every time. Saliva dripped down Naruto's chin, wet and filthy choking sounds filling the air while Deidara fucked the helpless boy's throat. Naruto's chest burned, it was getting hard to breathe right with Deidara's cock stuffed in his mouth.

Itachi had shut his eyes for a moment to regain some self-control, his fingers digging bruises into Naruto's waist as he forced the teenager to stay still. He was starting to wriggle, and if he did that, this was going to be over faster than Itachi wanted it to be. The blond was so fucking tight, it felt like he was choking Itachi's dick. Feeling the way Naruto was shaking, Itachi smoothed his palms up Naruto's sides in an attempt to help him relax. At this rate, Itachi wouldn't even be able to move, Naruto's hole wrapped around him like a vice.

Deidara never stopped to give Naruto a chance to adjust, still thrusting into Naruto's mouth with abandon. With Deidara pulling him forward and Itachi pulling him backward, Naruto felt a lot like they were just using him like a flesh-light. He had nowhere to go to escape the men abusing his body, he could only shut his eyes and try not to focus on the cock gagging him or the one ripping him half. Naruto just couldn't get himself to relax; even if didn't clamp down on Itachi, each time the older man moved, it made Naruto's muscles tighten down around him.

" _Fucking hell,"_  Itachi swore, his native tongue startling Naruto with the familiar curse. He wouldn't have thought Itachi would still speak Konoha. Deidara chuckled, the sound raspy and breathless with pleasure.

"He sucks good cock," Deidara said, mouth open as he licked his lips. Naruto moaned, the vibration traveling up Deidara's cock and making the older man's hips shudder. Naruto was really testing Deidara's restraint, he'd been trying his damndest not to ruin the kid, but…

Itachi shoved himself forward suddenly, his cock hitting in Naruto deep and practically punching a small, oversensitive bundle of nerves. Naruto couldn't stop himself crying out, his body jumping as a burst of pleasure clouded the pain. Itachi paused for a moment, arching a brow at the lewd reaction. Naruto pushed his hips back all on his own this time, desperate to feel that pleasure just one more time…

Itachi drew his hips back slowly, only to slam them forward without mercy, driving his cock across Naruto's prostate again and making him shout. It was perfect incentive for Itachi to hold that pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Naruto's loud enough to fill the clearing, almost enough to cover the wet noise of Deidara fucking the teenager's mouth. The ache was still there, but with Itachi hammering his prostate, it made it impossible not to get hard. Naruto's cock bobbed between his legs, a shameful display of how turned on he was.

Deidara tightened his fingers in Naruto's hair, knuckles white as he yanked Naruto all the way down and shoved his cock down the boy's throat. Naruto expected Deidara to pull away, but this time, he held his cock there, enjoying the frantic way Naruto's muscles were spasming around his dick. Deidara held still several seconds before he pulled back, only to push his cock in deep again, relishing in the whines and cries Naruto kept emitting. It was practically a massage for Deidara's cock, and as good as it felt, it was rapidly pushing him towards completion.

Itachi looked up towards Deidara when a low sound rumbled in the bomber's chest. Burying his cock down Naruto's throat, Deidara started to come, spilling his load into the unsuspecting blond's mouth. Without much of a choice, Naruto swallowed most of what shot down his throat, the bitter taste coating his tongue and making him cringe. Deidara thrust shallowly a couple of times, riding out the high of his orgasm as his cock started to soften. Slipping his wet cock out of Naruto's mouth, the teenager coughed, spitting out what he hadn't swallowed onto the grass below him. Now able to breathe and scream freely, Naruto had to gasp for air, his eyes rolling back as Itachi fucked him raw. The crying wasn't helping Naruto's sore throat, but he couldn't hold back.

Itachi growled, listening to Naruto's voice growing more desperate drove him right over the edge. He sunk his cock as deep into Naruto as he could get, painting the shivering blond's insides with hot come and making Naruto whimper sharply. Blue eyes widened as the hot feeling filled him, a bittersweet mix of bliss and guilt overwhelming Naruto as his own cock started to twitch, splashing the grass with white.

"What a little slut," Itachi crooned, his voice heavy and satisfied. He withdrew his cock, watching as come spilled down Naruto's trembling thighs, his hole slightly agape and tender. Naruto bit his lip, rolling his hips forward as he finished coming. Itachi pulled Naruto up so that the blond was on his knees, his back resting against Itachi's chest, and pressed a kiss to Naruto's open mouth. Too out of it to respond (negatively or otherwise), Naruto only closed his eyes, chest heaving.

Before Naruto knew it, he found himself falling backwards, splaying out with the cool grass beneath his back. Gasping at the impact, Naruto's eyes shot open, glazed as he watched Itachi stand over him. Both men had fixed their clothes, and Deidara was pulling his hair back into its tie, giving Naruto a final, cold smirk. Itachi knelt, brushing Naruto's hair from his damp forehead. "Until next time, little fox," Itachi said.

With that foreboding parting that left Naruto's stomach churning, both of his attackers were gone with the next blink of his eyes, leaving him naked, alone, and sore in the forest clearing. Naruto shut his eyes tight; maybe to clear his senses, maybe to ward off more tears, either or.

"I just had sex with two of the most wanted criminals in the world…men who want to kill me!" Naruto winced, his voice cracking as he spoke. Not that he really needed to, the fox inside would hear him well enough. Naruto cursed his choice to leave his tent, his weakness and inability to fend off either of the other men…he especially cursed his softening cock, the proof that he'd far from hated the encounter. Entirely, anyway.

Sluggish and still dazed, Naruto stumbled over himself as he dressed again, trying to ignore the stickiness clinging to his skin. There was a lake, nearby, but he wasn't going anywhere until morning, not by himself. He couldn't protect himself. As he stood, his muscles screamed in protest, a sharp ache working all the way up his back and down his legs. Walking with a slight limp, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, quietly telling himself he wasn't a traitor. He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

Why hadn't they kidnapped Naruto when they had the chance? He was all alone, they'd broken him down…it was their easiest chance, wasn't it? Still, Itachi's words rang like a siren in Naruto's head.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the rewrite of whatever this is, lmao. I'm back on my bullshit. This whole thing made me feel SO WEIRD, I had to get into that Horny Mindset to write this. I read the most hardcore shit, I've written some nasty stuff, and still this made me embarrassed sometimes. I wanted to go for something dirty, since it's really nothing but a porn shot, so it's gotta be hot, right? Gotta use that vulgar language, right?
> 
> I don't write sex scenes in fanfiction that often these days, so revisiting my old works that were nothing but sex is a trip. Way back in my teenage years I had some…odd views on sex. But hey, it's fanfiction, anything's allowed and there are no rules or gods


End file.
